heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-07-17 Bad Habits
With Constantine taking care of business elsewhere, the succubus had decided that she would see what information she could find out in Oblivion. People are always so much more willing to talk when there's loud music, alcohol, and the insane idea that people aren't listening to what they're saying. With that sense of gathering power on the horizon and the run ins she and John have already had... Satana has decided to eavesdrop, as it were. The demoness sits at the bar, a glass of whiskey on front of her and a cigarette in her left hand, looking for all the world as if what's going on around her is less interesting than studying the contents of her glass. Zatanna has long been a regular at the Oblivion but, these days, she doesn't get greeted as warmly as she used to. She's a public member of the Justice League of America now, and some in the magical community now view her as some sort of cop. The dark-haired mage is seated at the bar, sipping a whiskey and perusing a book. A bunny sits in her lap, white with pink eyes and a twitchy nose. She's dressed mostly in leather - black pants, short leather bolero jacket, calf-high boots, and a white corset over a black bustier. For a stage magician, it's dressing down. She was not even noticeable until she raises her glass to request a refill. Minor camouflage spell of some sort, perhaps. The sort to make one get overlooked if they aren't being specifically looked /for/. She's just a few seats down from Satana. When Zatanna speaks, it draws Satana's attention and glowing red eyes turn to regard the woman for a moment. Noticing the rabbit, a brow arches. Her eyes go back to the drink in her hand. "Bringing something like that in here is just asking for someone to have take-out..." And then a drink of her whiskey is taken before the cigarette is brought to her lips and drawn on. "I don't think anyone in here would want to eat Lucky," Zatanna quips with a faint grin. "He's kind of stringy, and gamey, and mostly fat." One would SWEAR the bunny just gave her a dirty look. The mage snaps her finger, and murmurs, "Tah ot dnes ykcul emoh!" , and a top hat appears in her hand. "But if you're feeling a bit peckish, I'll send him home." The rabbit leaps into the hat and vanishes. A dark and rich laugh comes from Satana and the redhead shakes her head. "Not exactly my taste. Thanks anyhow." She caught the 'show' out of the corner of her eyes and turns to face the woman completely now. "Interesting trick ya got goin' on there." Another long drag of the cigarette is taken. If she knows Constantine to any degree, she'll notice it's the exact brand and cut he smokes. Zatanna sets the top hat on the bar beside her drink and leans lightly on her forearms. She looks over at Satana, recognizing the smell of the cigarettes. "I know someone who smokes those things like a chimney," she muses. Satana turns her full attention of Zatanna then, an amused smirk forming on her lips as her head tilts off to one side and the cigarette is brought to her lips again, a silvery-blue cloud being exhales moments after. "His name wouldn't happen to be Constantine, would it?" Yeah. She hasn't met many that smoke this particular brand of cigarette or at the rate Johnny does. "That'd be the one," Zee replies with a small chuckle. She swirls the whiskey in her glass before sipping from it. "Did he get you hooked on that dirty habit of his? You know those things are bad for most people's health, right?" Satana smiles and gives a little laugh. "Kinda figured it might be." Her own whiskey is picked up and about half of it downed. "Nah. I had this habit before. It's just convient to smoke the same brand when you live together." And then she smirks. "I assure you, they won't doing any permanent damage to me." The cigarette is taken by the hand holding her whiskey and her now free hand is extended towards Zatanna. "I'm Satana Hellstrom." As if that should explain it all! "John has a place to live? Huh. That's a new one. Unless it's your place and he's just mooching off you? He's not real good at staying in one place long," Zee notes with a faint smirk. "Setting down roots gives him a rash." "You underestimate him." Another chuckle comes from Satana as she finishes off her whiskey. "The apartment was his before I moved in with him." Red lips are drawn into a smirk before she takes a hit of the smoke. "And he seems to have set down roots just fine thus far." The stub of the smoke is crushed into a nearby ashtray. "You've known him a while, I take it?" "Has Constantine been doing things like being polite? Cooking for you? Smiling when it's not at the pain of others? Has he washed any dishes lately? Paid for his own drinks? Refrained from making a lewd comment about a woman's ass?" Zatanna rattles off a litany of questions with an extremely concerned look on her face. "If he has done any of those things, we need to move quickly. I'm pretty sure that means he's possessed. It would explain his acting so wildly out of his norm." Zee nods, sagely. Then she drops the act and rises, tossing payment for her drinks on the counter and putting on her tophat. "Oh honey, you are being played so hard. John does what John does, which is whatever he feels like in any moment. Believe me, I know. He and I go waaaay back. Has he told you he loves you yet? Guaranteed he's trying to piss someone off with it. Good luck with that," she chuckles. "I'll remind him he lives with you next time I kick him out of bed." With that, she winks and saunters out the door. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs